


Touch Of Death

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunny Farm Escapee, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter Dies, Inferi, Plot Bunny, Posted in haste as i try to post it before ao3 deletes it, dead harry potter, i'm not even sure myself okay, inferi harry potter, irregular updates, look it's another concept i'm writing into a story i literally have no plot, master of death harry potter???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: In one universe, Albus Dumbledore drinks the poison and falls. In this universe, Harry drinks it and is pulled under by the Inferi. He comes back with skin too tight and far too cold, and water streaming down him.(Yes, maybe I have an obsession with Harry as Lord, as I already have a story The Fiendfyre Lord, but shut up >_>)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Touch Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> *climbs out of hibernation, throws a new wip at you and disappears*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short ^-^

Harry James Potter sees the face of Albus Dumbledore and he is pulled underwater, lungs emptying and death taking over him. Death is only willing to take one soul at a time, and it grasps the soul of one who had evaded it for so long, and Harry's body is still so very, very dead.

Then Lord Voldemort calls to the Inferi Lord, the Inferi with a soul, a mind, and the pale body of Harry Potter crawls back out the water, soaked through and dripping, a twisted smile upon his face.

"My name," he rasps, eyes glittering with power and hatred and a passion that made even Lord Voldemort shiver in fear, "Is Harry James Potter, and I am the Inferi Lord. Why have you called upon me, Lord Voldemort? Are you too _weak_?"

And Lord Voldemort sat, and Lord Voldemort spoke. He spoke of Albus Dumbledore and his assurances that Harry Potter was safe, despite having been missing for two weeks, of the cursed and blackened hand and how he still somehow lived.

And Harry Potter remembered the burning feel of the potion in his throat, the desperate gasp for water, the desperate cry for air, the screams as his worst nightmares swooped in upon him, the feeling of his soul being shredded.

Harry Potter remembered.

And the Inferi Lord laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
